Les secrets de la mer d'étoiles 4
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le moment de l'affrontement final est imminent. Alguérande doit rassembler ses forces. Mais tout est si fragile. Le jeune homme doit néanmoins tout faire pour protéger sa famille, son foyer. Même au prix des pires sacrifices. Et, pour tout, Alguérande est prêt.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator est à son créateur

Les autres sont à moi, lol

**1.**

Soucieux, Albator et Salmanille entrèrent dans la chambre d'Alveyron.

- Mady ?

- Tu avais raison, Albator, et je déteste ça !

- Oui, moi aussi, parfois… Alfie ?

- Il a dû se connecter à son père, soupira Madaryne en épongeant le front de l'aîné de ses enfants. Il s'enfonce, s'éteint… Et cette fois, nul venin d'araignée ne le sauvera. Et si Alveyron est au plus mal, c'est que mon Algie…

Madaryne se détourna du lit de l'adolescent pour lui dissimuler ses larmes, se réfugiant dans les bras de ses beaux-parents.

- Je suis revenue, mais tout m'indique que mon mari est en train de mourir ! Albator ?

- Je repars dans la mer d'étoiles, je vais rejoindre Alguérande !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suggérais, tenta de sourire la jeune femme. Salma, je ne voudrais pas t'enlever ton propre époux…

- Il y a longtemps qu'Albator sait ce qu'il a à faire, et qu'il ne fait que ce qu'il veut, assura Salmanille en étreignant sa belle-fille. Vas-y, Albie, pour notre fils !

- Je pars immédiatement.

- Merci, Albator, fit Madaryne avant de revenir s'asseoir au chevet d'Alveyron, assommé par la fièvre et se débattant dans son délire.

- Papa, je suis là, marmonna l'adolescent. J'arrive…

* * *

Anténor passa une compresse fraîche sur le visage de son cadet qui se débattait dans sa fièvre et ses douleurs, poignets entravés par précautions vu son agitation.

- Nous arrivons près du Sanctuaire de cette Mogoth, la Chenille, d'après Radjanga. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas de ces mondes surnaturels !

- Alveyron… souffla Alguérande en rejetant la tête en arrière sur son oreiller détrempé. Alveyron !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce petit garçon ? s'affola Anténor, avant de réaliser à nouveau qu'Alguérande ne pouvait l'entendre, dévoré de fièvre et inconscient dans ses cauchemars.

- Nous sommes arrivés, fit Radjanga en entrant dans la chambre du centre hospitalier de l'_Indomptable_. Allons voir Mogoth !

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Non, c'est ton combat !

- Mais, je n'ai aucune arme !…

- Mogoth non plus.

Devant une chenille de taille aussi démesurée que Shernolpe, Mogoth se dressa sur son séant, dominant son petit visiteur et celle qui l'accompagnait.

- J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, Guylette.

- Ce n'est plus mon nom…

- Oui, tu t'es transformée, par amour. Mais Shernolpe va se métamorphoser elle aussi, et pour le pire de sa transmutation !

- Tu te répètes, grogna Anténor. En quoi tu peux nous aider ? Mon petit frère est à toute extrémité, il lui faut de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin une fois qu'il reviendra à lui… Et ce n'est pas gagné… Les infections et la fièvre le terrassent complètement… Alors, Chenille, comment on peut stopper la régénération du cuirassé végétal de Sérance ? Comment on peut écraser cette Mouche avec une tapette géante ?

- Il n'y a aucun moyen, jeta Mogoth en crachant un jet de bave acide.

- Si, il le faut, absolument ! hurla Anténor. On doit pouvoir défaire cette défense imparable, et ensuite écraser cet insecte de Mouche !

- Je ne peux rien, un point c'est tout, conclut la Chenille en retombant sur ses petites pattes, faisant trembler tout le sol.

* * *

Anténor frappa rageusement les tapis du sol de son pied.

- Tout ce voyage, pour rien ? Je ne comprends pas ! Alguérande m'en voudra à mort quand il reprendra connaissance… J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui… Mais ces foutues ailes de paon ne me servent à rien, je ne sais même pas comment elles fonctionnent !

Radjanga posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

- J'ai compris, moi. Le voyage, et les propos de Mogoth. Ils étaient pour moi. Je suis la clé ! On va pouvoir affronter à nouveau Shernolpe, Syrance, et gagner !

- Alguérande est inconscient…

- Nous avons un autre voyage à faire. Il se réveillera d'ici là… Sauf si Alveyron l'entraîne dans sa chute…

- Quoi, le petit ? s'étrangla Anténor.

- Il meurt, au même rythme que son papa, glissa Surlis. Et je ne peux rien.

- Faites toute, boîte de conserve ! jeta Anténor en quittant la pièce. Je veux mon frère, opérationnel, et au plus vite !

- Bien, capitaine Anténor.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rompre la connexion, et plus vite que ça ! rugit Alguérande qui devait se retenir pour ne pas secouer d'importance son rejeton aux boucles de miel.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, se défendit Alveyron. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était mis à battre au même rythme que le tien… Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Où est-on, papa ?

- Aucune idée. Pour y avoir été, Anténor saurait si nous sommes au Jardin des Elites. En tout cas, cela correspond à la description qu'il en a faite !

- Léllanya est là, alors ? s'enquit l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui.

- Oui, ça fait un moment qu'elle ne s'est plus manifestée. Et son aide ne serait pas superflue en ces circonstances. On aurait bien besoin d'un sérieux dopant pour repartir du bon pied !

Alguérande passa la main dans la crinière de l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Tu te libères de moi, compris ?

- Mais je suis sûr que je peux t'aider ! protesta le jeune garçon. Je l'ai déjà fait !

- Ces épreuves sont déjà bien assez pénibles pour moi. Je refuse que tu t'y colles ! ragea Alguérande en lui saisissant l'épaule.

- Maman est rentrée, sourit l'adolescent. Et grand-père va venir te rejoindre !

- Tu vois, Alveyron, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec ton grand-père qui rentre dans la danse !

- Alveyron peut rester ici un moment, intervint Léllanya en apparaissant. Il va se refaire une santé. Je vais aller auprès des vôtres, les rassurer sur son prochain retour. Quant à toi, tu as toujours une Mouche dont tu dois te débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Comme si je l'ignorais. Vu l'état dans lequel elle m'a mis ! aboya le jeune homme. Je ne pourrais pas rester moi aussi un peu ici, le temps de me requinquer ?

- Non. Le Jardin des Elites ne peut rien pour toi, Algie, fit Léllanya.

- Je ne m'en sortirai pas seul, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour qu'Alveyron ne l'entende pas. L'infection et les hémorragies me minent de l'intérieur. Je ne vais plus tenir le coup encore bien longtemps !

- Oui, c'est une évidence… J'aurais revenir plus tôt vers toi, mais en tant qu'Elite, j'ai de nombreux petits protégés désormais. Et j'ai à prendre soin d'eux tous !

- Nous n'avons pas à te monopoliser. Peux-tu m'aider ? pria encore Alguérande, fébrile.

- Il te faut un autre lieu, sécurisé, apaisant, où même une déesse ne pourra pas t'atteindre, le temps que tu retrouves ta hargne.

- Ça existe ? soupira le jeune homme. Il y a encore seulement quelques années, j'aurais sans hésitation désigné Heiligenstadt comme ce lieu. Mais mes récents ennemis dépassent toute imagination !

- Tu y as déjà séjourné, en paix absolue avec les souvenirs douloureux effacés, poursuivit Léllanya.

- Mais sources de souffrances ou de bonheurs, les souvenirs sont précieux, ils n'ont pas à être oubliés. L'Oasis !

- Oui, le Sanctuaire de Truffy, où Khefdan le Nomade t'attend déjà. Et Lumélyance, bien que faiblissante, demeure la Conscience des Univers. Tu y seras bien. Khefdan prendra soin de toi. L'Eau Sacrée de l'Oasis va te purifier. Avant que ton père ne t'ait rejoint, tu auras récupéré et tu seras prêt pour affronter Shernolpe.

- Et je ne sais toujours pas comment retirer ses deux meilleures armes à cette Renégate de Mulgrauth : son cuirassé végétal et sa mère !

- Une chose à la fois. Tout se met enfin en place, ne gâche pas tout par trop de précipitation.

- Précipitation ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de galérer depuis les premières passes d'armes avec cette Mouche…

- Fais-moi, confiance, Alguérande.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Je te laisse Alveyron. Comment je retourne à l'Oasis ?

- Truffy va t'y emmener.

Alguérande sourit au chat qui reprit sa forme initiale de lion.

- A bientôt, papa ! fit Alveyron en agitant la main.

- Ne prends que soin de toi, mon grand garçon, pria tendrement ce dernier. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire, et c'est ce qu'il existe de plus important à mes yeux !

- Promis, papa !

Rassuré, Alguérande enfourcha le grand lion qui disparut, l'emmenant.

Léllanya prit Alveyron par la main.

- Je vais te faire visiter les lieux !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le turban soigneusement noué, drapé dans ses amples vêtements bleus de nomade, Khefdan semblait imperturbable en toutes circonstances. Et bien qu'il se soit occupé de tous les préparatifs culinaires en bord de rivière sur un barbecue improvisé, il n'arborait pas la moindre tache.

- Et dire que dès que l'occasion se présente, Madaryne me vire de la cuisine car elle la retrouve systématiquement en chantier ! gloussa Alguérande.

- Je crois surtout que c'est parce que tu carbonises tout et qu'elle redoute que tu n'empoisonnes vos gamins !

- N'écoute donc pas les ragots…

- Même quand c'est toi qui confesses ton ignorance en cuisine ?

- Tu serais bien le premier à croire à mes élucubrations…

- Hum des affabulations que me rapportent également Alfie et ses cadets quand je vais surveiller leurs jeux dans le parc d'Heiligenstadt, insista Khefdan.

- Je suis grillé…

- En parlant de ça, comment est mon poisson ?

- Parfait, comme tout ce que tu fais !

Le Nomade sourit.

- L'Oasis est un lieu parfait par définition. Tu seras sous peu parfaitement remis d'aplomb !

Finissant ses légumes, Alguérande eut un regard vers un fourré d'où provenaient de sonores sons de mastication, Truffy y nettoyant consciencieusement la carcasse de l'herbivore qu'il avait chassé durant la nuit.

- A la fois, il me tarde de rentrer pour en finir avec Shernolpe. Et en même temps, je resterais bien ici jusqu'au trente ans de Pouchy, quand il boira le Nectar d'Éternité et deviendra la nouvelle Conscience des Univers !

- Je te comprends. Les deux viendront, le moment où il le faudra.

- Oui, Léllanya me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Le jeune homme esquissa une légère grimace.

- J'ai le plus grand mal à y croire. Et mon père ne l'acceptera jamais vraiment, au fond.

- Qu'elle ait changé à ce point ? Qu'elle soit, elle aussi parfaite ?

- Oui. Il aura pourtant fallu qu'il l'abatte pour ça !

- Elle s'occupera bien d'Alveyron, et le ramènera sans souci chez vous, assura Khefdan en lui servant une part de gâteaux aux fruits et au miel.

- Si Shernolpe… Et Léllanya n'est plus taillée pour l'attaque !

- Nul besoin. En dépit de sa jeunesse et sous ses airs graciles, Alveyron est un vrai guerrier !

- Le plus tard possible ! C'est encore mon petit bébé !

Le sourire de Khefdan fut à la fois tendre tout en exprimant de la préoccupation.

- Son temps viendra, Alguérande. Il a ses propres ailes depuis toujours !

- Je sais. Il est venu me sauver de la mort alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né ! Alfie m'est précieux au possible. Et ses cadets me sont tellement chers au cœur. Mais j'ai aussi parfaitement conscience de l'héritage que je leur ai transmis. Si seulement les temps pouvaient être cléments pour la nouvelle génération ! Je crains néanmoins de ne pouvoir que le rêver…

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Je me fais démonter plus souvent qu'à mon tour, mais je me dis que ce ne doit pas être un hasard si Radjanga est apparue maintenant. Une Araignée, ça devrait pouvoir prendre une Mouche dans sa toile !

- Je constate que ton bon sens te revient, se réjouit le Nomade.

- Il reste malgré tout la question de la régénération de la _Mandragore_ de la Renégate.

- Quand Mogoth se sera métamorphosée, elle pourra mieux répondre aux espoirs d'Anténor. Mais Shernolpe aussi va se transformer. Ça va être très serré, Algie !

Le jeune homme eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Cela a toujours été, bien que je reconnaisse que ça aille en empirant à chaque nouvel ennemi ! Et inutile de rappeler qu'on n'a que des adversaires qu'on mérite. Un combat où je m'en sortirais sans souci, voilà qui me changerait !

- Ça t'ennuierait, pouffa Khefdan.

- Possible…

Le Nomade se leva.

- La ferme d'animaux que tu as créée lors de ton premier séjour ici a toujours autant besoin d'attentions. Allons nettoyer les box. Et cette nuit, nous nous relayerons en vue de la mise bas des deux chamelles.

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande brillèrent de contentement.

- Les petits seront accueillis avec plaisir ! Laissons Truffy finir son repas, j'ai encore envie de faire une promenade avant de rentrer pour curer les étables !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Surlis eut un profond soupir.

- Vous ne pouvez nier votre sang, Anténor. Vous râlez au même rythme que les vôtres.

- Alguérande est bien trop calme à présent ! ronchonna de fait le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

- Faudrait savoir, capitaine Kodal, se força au calme le Doc de l'_Indomptable_. C'est vous qui m'avez enjoint de le sangler à son lit afin qu'il ne puisse se faire du mal dans son délire. Là, il se repose, qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine maintenant ?

- Il est passé d'une agitation extrême à une complète léthargie en quelques instants seulement !

- Si vous aviez été aux côtés d'Alguérande depuis le début de ses démêlées surnaturelles, plus rien ne vous surprendrait. Je n'ai aucune explication médicale à son changement d'état. Je ne peux que tâcher d'être optimiste et de me dire que cet autre monde s'occupe de lui pour nous le ramener. Moi j'y ai épuisé tout mon savoir et entre mes propres fichiers et les recherches de Toshiro je peux avancer qu'il est assez vaste, et même cela ne suffit pas.

- Je sais qu'avec l'autre Doc Militaire, vous avez exploré toutes les pistes, assura Anténor. Mais les maux de mon cadet, qu'ils soient physiques ou psychologiques, sont trop complexes et dépassent toute votre science.

Le jeune homme martela du poing le mur le plus proche.

- Et le jour où même les copains de ces autres mondes ne pourront rien pour Algie ?

- Je préfère ne pas l'envisager ! jeta le Mécanoïde. Algie est le premier balafré de votre père – à sa connaissance, à l'époque, bien sûr. Et à ce titre il est le ciment de cette famille, il a pris l'ascendant sur votre père depuis un moment déjà, bien qu'Albator demeura votre référent premier jusqu'à son ultime souffle ! Mais perdre Alguérande, cela bouleverserait la famille et mon éternité ne veut pas voir ça !

Surlis détourna légèrement le regard.

- J'ai récupéré toute ma mémoire. Je n'ignore donc plus depuis bien des décennies que j'ai contribué à créer cet Albator.

- Il existait, quelque part. Vous n'avez fait que gratter le vernis des Waldenheim pour ressusciter le Pirate effacé de l'arbre généalogique !

- Je suppose qu'il faut s'en réjouir. Quoique…

Anténor secoua la tête de façon négative, mais souriant de façon un peu déconcertante.

- Non. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le jour où Skendar Waldenheim a reçu l'ordre de mettre fin aux exactions de Lothar Grudge. Tout fut aussi plus qu'embrouillé, et jamais par les voies du destin les plus directes, mais cela tient bien de la lignée !

- Vous avez tout compris, capitaine Kodal.

- Mais, vous aussi, fit sincèrement Anténor. Au fait, un message est arrivé pour Algie, je n'ai pas bien compris, reprit-il alors que Gander les rejoignait.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Le notaire et le comptable qui s'occupent de ses affaires disent que tout est prêt pour la concrétisation du projet sur lequel ils œuvrent. Ils attendent son accord pour le finaliser.

- Aucune idée, avoua Gander. J'ai beau être l'ami d'Alguérande, il est loin de tout me raconter, surtout concernant ses affaires privées ! Faites-les patienter !

- C'est déjà fait !

* * *

Ayant retrouvé son appartement, Alguérande ne se sentait pourtant pas encore bien vaillant même si Khefdan lui avait affirmé le contraire quand il lui avait laissé quitter l'Oasis.

- Tu as toujours une mine de déterré !

- Merci, Antie, c'est fou ce que ça me réconforte ! rétorqua dans un grincement le colonel de l'_Indomptable_. J'aurais plutôt besoin qu'on me ménage.

- Si nous étions en voyage d'agrément, je te ferais ce cadeau. Mais là c'est l'état d'urgence à la Mouche. Sa Renégate de fille a été signalée près des Entrepôts Tumérogh.

- Je la traque depuis des mois et là, je donnerais cher pour avoir encore un peu de temps pour souffler !

- Désolé, je ne fais pas de miracles. Je n'ai même pas réussi à obtenir quoi que ce soit de Mogoth…

- Khefdan m'a dit qu'elle avait tissé son cocon. Ensuite, elle saura nous aider !

- J'espère, sinon tout recommencera et je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en sortes cette fois.

- J'aime ta franchise. Mais je souhaite avant tout que tu n'aies pas raison !

Anténor sourit soudain.

- Tu t'es réveillé à temps, toi : l'_Arcadia_ vient de faire la jonction avec ton _Indomptable_. Notre père est là, et il a rameuté son copain Zéro !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Dans l'intimité de l'appartement, Albator avait longuement étreint son rejeton cadet à la chevelure fauve.

- Dis donc, on dirait que tu as eu vraiment peur pour moi, toi, remarqua Alguérande du ton le plus léger possible pour dissimuler sa propre émotion.

- Oui, comme à chaque fois. J'ai cependant vraiment l'impression que ça empire… Bien que là, ce fut sur la longueur de temps que tu as mis à te remettre que tu m'as inquiété !

- Léllanya vous a dit, pour Alveyron ?

- Le petit est déjà en train de galoper dans le parc ! Ta mère et moi le gardons encore pour le week-end, ensuite il retournera à son Pensionnat. Et toi, tu as eu les messages de Madaryne ?

- Oui, nous avons longuement discuté en vidéoconférence. Elle a été très courageuse dans son épreuve. J'aurais tant voulu être autre chose qu'un boulet…

- Mady a vraiment cru à l'odieux chantage de Tarkensaff te menaçant. Sinon elle se serait battue bec et ongles ! Elle a tellement craint que tu ne doutes d'elle…

- Tarkensaff savait qu'en faisant disparaître Mulgastyr, cela renforcerait la thèse de sa fuite avec elle, grommela le jeune homme, sombre. Et s'il n'y avait eu tes certitudes, il est possible que cela aurait marché…

- Non, jamais ! aboya alors Albator. Mady et toi ne faites qu'un. Avec les idées claires, tu aurais eu le même raisonnement que moi. C'est bien pour cela que Tarkensaff a tenté de brider tes souvenirs de l'accident.

- Je suppose… soupira Alguérande.

- Même si tu peux concevoir des appréhensions quant à tes éventuelles failles, sache que nous croyons en toi, en tout, assura encore son père. Nous avons toujours été là pour nous soutenir les uns les autres et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

- Merci, papa.

* * *

Se tenant dans le salon voisin en compagnie d'Anténor, Warius avait vu les sentiments se refléter sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est ainsi, Antie : une fois que les vannes se sont déverrouillées, l'amour déferle à flots !

- Antie ? Vous n'allez vous y mettre, vous aussi ? !

- Je m'étais pourtant laissé dire que c'était votre surnom, rétorqua Warius, amusé.

- On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! protesta encore l'intéressé.

- De l'espoir dans les combats à venir ? interrogea Warius, redevenant sérieux.

- D'après Alguérande, oui. Mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il a eu de véritables révélations ou s'il s'agit d'hallucinations. L'_Indomptable_ et le _Mégalodon_ se dirigeaient déjà vers les Entrepôts Tumérogh quand il a émergé.

- Heu, vous êtes au courant que là, vous n'êtes plus sur cette route galactique ? releva Warius, légèrement interloqué.

- Alguérande veut son tour d'entrevue avec Mogoth. J'espère juste qu'il aura plus de chance que moi !

- De ce point de vue là, il sait ce qu'il fait, la plupart du temps. Après tout, cette Mogoth n'a rien montré d'amical envers vous, Anténor ! ?

- Je n'ai pas de chromosome doré, je ne peux être réellement utile….

- Pas plus que moi, qui n'ai pas d'ailes en sus. Mais chaque fois que je le pouvais j'étais auprès de mes amis.

- Nous avons Radjanga, peut-être fera-t-elle la différence.

- Radjanga ?

- Moi ! lança la jeune femme en s'avançant.

- Et vous êtes… ? insista Warius.

- Une araignée qui refuse de se faire chevaucher par un chaud lapin !

* * *

Parce qu'il était déjà venu, Anténor avait devancé son cadet de quelques secondes au Sanctuaire de Mogoth.

- Si elle ne t'aide pas, je la découpe en rondelles, cette Chenille !

- Il faut t'habituer, c'est toujours ainsi que ça marche : un souci, un nouvel ennemi, un autre Sanctuaire et une soluce encore jamais testée ! Alors, elle est où Mogoth ? Ce n'est pas très grand ici finalement, on aurait dû tomber dessus direct !

- Je pensais aussi que ce serait le cas grâce à ton chromosome doré, grinça Anténor.

- Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Alguérande, sur la défensive.

Et les deux frères ressentirent la même appréhension à la vue – vision un peu trop familière ces derniers temps – de la Gardienne du Sanctuaire allongée sur le dos, sans vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Ce n'était que sa dernière peau, souffla Alguérande avec soulagement. Elle l'a laissée pour tisser son cocon !

- Mais s'il s'agit de sa chrysalide, c'est quoi ces centaines d'autres petites boules qui transforment son abri en énorme grappe ? s'inquiéta son aîné qui lui ressemblait tant !

- Ce sont ses bébés. Mogoth n'a pas attendu d'être devenue Papillon géant pour pondre !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Je perçois les pensées de Mogoth, ainsi que l'éveil des esprits de ses jeunes. Ils ont tellement hâte de finir leur métamorphose !

La nouvelle ne parut pas réjouir Anténor dont le regard demeurait préoccupé, pas loin de la panique pure !

- Syrance Mulgauth ne bouge pas des Entrepôts de Turmogh, elle nous attend. Elle est l'appât que nous envoie sa Mouche de mère !

- Oui, c'est une évidence, continua de sourire Alguérande. Il faut laisser le temps à la transformation de se faire.

Anténor se caressa le menton.

- L'absence de cette Mouche démoniaque est surprenante… Une explication à cela aussi, Algie ?

- Il était prévu de longue date qu'elle se transmute… Le moment ne peut qu'être venu ! Oui, il ne reste plus qu'un seul combat ! gronda sauvagement ce dernier. Et on va le remporter, Antie, parce que toute autre option n'est pas envisageable !

Anténor considéra un long moment son cadet.

- Cette Eau Sacrée de l'Oasis, tu l'as bue jusqu'à la lie, c'est bien ainsi que cela s'est passé ?

Alguérande éclata de rire, se reculant précipitamment pour ne pas perturber le cycle de changement des pensionnaires des cocons.

- Il aurait été plausible que je guérisse ainsi de l'intérieur, là où se trouvaient les blessures qui me déchiraient. Non, Khefdan m'a fait me baigner dans un bassin qu'il a creusé et rempli lui-même. Il m'a oint le corps d'une huile que Lumélyance la Conscience avait bénie. Et après quelques massages supplémentaires, j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux. J'ai éreinté mes forces retrouvées à la ferme des animaux, et je me suis senti lentement mieux – quelques semaines du temps de l'Oasis et quelques jours pour vous !

- Et à présent, comment vas-tu ? Avec ou sans aide, tu es le seul à pouvoir…

- Pas ces vieilles rengaines. Elles ont fait leur temps, Anténor ! Je ne suis plus seul depuis longtemps : des alliés surnaturels, des pouvoirs personnels grandissants, et depuis les premiers jours jusqu'aux plus récents des êtres chers qui ont leur affection pour unique et dévastatrice force !

Anténor faillit presque rougir.

- Je suis un de ceux de la fin de ta phrase ? souffla-t-il.

- Tant que tu n'essayeras plus de me faire défoncer le crâne, oui !

- Très drôle… Je n'ai plus qu'Arachnoïde à bord de mon _Mégalodon_, et elle ne sait manier aucun instrument contondant ! J'ai fait des efforts, tardifs, pour au moins tâcher de me montrer sinon un frère du moins un partenaire d'affrontements. Toi et moi sommes du même sang, mais qu'avons-nous en commun ?

- Tout, dans les extrêmes et effectivement nos ressemblances presque siamoises, jusqu'à notre apparence physique ! jeta Alguérande avec ferveur. Nous sommes complémentaires, pareils. Et si j'avais la supériorité de mon chromosome doré, tu es sur la voie d'être un demi-dieu – je suis battu sur toute la ligne !

- Alguérande, on ne calcule pas ainsi. Je suis un des meilleurs stratèges de ces temps, je suis le fils de notre père et d'une Reine Pirate, j'ai une haute opinion de moi-même, mais je ne peux constater que je ne puis guère t'épauler…

- Tu m'as déjà sauvé. Je suis certain que tu le pourras encore ! J'ai entière confiance en toi. Merci d'être là, Anténor. J'ai dû être dur avec toi, j'ai les souvenirs effilochés, c'est ma seule excuse pour une attitude ou des propos odieux… J'ai à me ressaisir, pour gagner, même si je dois me servir de tous mes amis pour cette victoire, où vous pouvez tous tomber… Oui, il y aura des douleurs, je souhaite éviter les pertes, mais je ne peux promettre ou espérer que nous nous en sortions tous !

- Je ne parlerai pas pour notre père ou Warius Zéro, mais nous n'attendons aucune promesse impossible à tenir de ta part ! asséna Anténor en étreignant les épaules d'Alguérande. Nous sommes là, nous tiendrons la position de combat que tu nous indiqueras. Tu comptes déjà sur eux. Tu peux être assuré de ma loyauté de guerrier ! Et je suis ton grand frère !

- Je n'en doutais pas depuis déjà des mois. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu réitères ton allégeance envers les tiens. Tu es simplement des nôtres, Anténor !

- Je ne porte pas votre nom…

- Le nom importe moins que la voix de ton sang. Au départ, je m'appelais Urghon, Waldenheim est venu bien après, ce fut bien plus une formalité administrative qu'autre chose. J'en ai été honoré, je le serai toujours. Quant à toi, Antie, tu fidèle à ton passé, c'est tout à ton honneur, et ta fidélité à notre duel à venir est d'autant plus importante et appréciée.

Alguérande fixa son aîné dans son unique prunelle d'un vert émeraude.

- On va aller au feu, une dernière fois, Anténor, toi et moi, nous tous ! On va le faire : vaporiser la Renégate et atomiser sa Mouche de mère !

- Avec plaisir, Alguérande, sourit Anténor.

Et les deux frères s'étreignirent avec une profonde affection.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Son _Splendide_ venu à la rencontre des quatre cuirassés, Norys Kholm sourit, son image reflétée sur le grand écran de la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_.

- Vous avez vraiment fière allure ainsi, tu sais, Algie ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Vous quatre, volant côte à côte ! Voilà une ligne de front que même avec sa Mouche de génitrice Mulgrauth aura du mal à briser !

- Tu viens faire le cinquième ? s'enquit Alguérande qui ne s'était guère déridé à l'arrivée et au compliment de son ami.

- Oui. Hurmonde dit qu'on n'est jamais assez nombreux pour jouer ! Il s'est aussi laissé dire par ses antennes surnaturelles – puisqu'il a rendu officielle sa véritable nature il y a de cela quelques mois – que tu avais la soluce pour que la partie soit enfin égale ? ! Est-ce que… c'est vrai ?

- Il t'a demandé de lui faire rapport ensuite ? grinça le jeune colonel de l'_Indomptable_, son regard plus que jamais dur comme l'acier.

- Oui. Ce combat semble lui tenir particulièrement à cœur, être tellement important pour la mer d'étoiles dont tu perces un à un les secrets ! Et, oui encore, je dois savoir, Alguérande ! Ta réponse, je te prie, colonel ?

- Il faudra voir en action, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande. Je ne peux jurer de rien. Je ne donnerai ni inquiétude quant à une défaite, ni faux espoirs relatifs à une victoire ! Fais-lui ce rapport, capitaine Kholm. Je ne dirai rien de plus. Il comprendra !

- Et, si non ?

- Il n'aura qu'à avoir les couilles de m'interroger en face ! rugit Alguérande en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Bien que devinant sans grande imagination qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, Norys s'était invité à bord de son pair de combats et d'amitié.

- Je ne suis pas colonel, mais je suis officier tout comme toi.

- Ton rapport ? jeta Alguérande, acerbe en tournant comme un fauve en cage.

- Je l'ai fait à notre général Hurmonde. Il n'a pas apprécié. Je peux me servir un verre de ton fantastique red bourbon ?

- Non !

- Je ne peux pas y résister, fit Norys en se remplissant un godet. Tu me fais souvent cadeau de caisses de ce nectar, je te remplacerai cette bouteille !

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses, c'est de la réserve secrète d'Erkhatellwanshir et tu ne portes pas de balafre pour y avoir droit ! Et je te signale que tu es en service et que tu n'as pas à boire !

- Je peux te retourner cette dernière remarque !

- Faux jeton !

- Non, je le serais, si je ne te ferais pas remarquer que tu avais déjà bien écorné cette cuvée avant mon arrivée !

Avec un rire inattendu, Alguérande se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, attrapant au passage son propre verre, vide, et tendant le bras vers celui qui détenait la bouteille de la précieuse liqueur.

- Dans quelques jours, nous serons au cœur des pires enfers de combats, là tout est calme, profitons-en, car il n'y aura peut-être pas de lendemains !

- Une remarque qui peut être appliquée à chaque engagement sous les feux ennemis, ou plus simplement encore de navigation spatiale… Là, tu es vraiment paniqué, Algie, et aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, je ne t'ai jamais connu ainsi ! s'affola le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_. Au contraire, tu…

Alguérande inclina la tête de façon positive.

- Celles à qui nous allons nous colleter, elles n'ont rien à voir avec tous mes précédents ennemis, et encore moins avec tes adversaires naturels, Norys ! J'emmène tous mes meilleurs amis dans cet engagement… Et ça me file les jetons !

- Nous sommes tous volontaires, non ?

- C'est encore pire ! vitupéra Alguérande, les traits bouleversés d'une profonde angoisse et les joues rosies à l'extrême et pas uniquement à cause du red bourbon déjà avalé. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, aucun de vous… Et j'ignore si le combat se finira sans pertes…

- Comme toujours, comme je viens de te le rappeler ! riposta Norys en retrouvant son accent Suisse sous le coup de l'émotion. Nous sommes là, prêts à mourir ou à célébrer la victoire avec toi ! Et maintenant, cesse de gamberger, tu me fatigues !

Alguérande reposa le verre plein auquel il n'avait pas touché.

- Tu as faim ?

- Et tes cuisines, elles peuvent me servir des cuisses de grenouilles, des poissons grillés et une tourte aux pommes ?

- C'est déjà en préparations, sourit encore Alguérande.

- Tu es plus redoutable que mes futures ennemies, quand tu me prends par les sentiments, Algie !

- Oui, tu me connais bien trop, admit Alguérande qui se rembrunit aussitôt.

Mais il esquissa à nouveau un grand et désarmant sourire.

- Et tu as raison, en tout : nous avons à profiter de la vie, à plein pot, car aucun de nous ne sait de quoi demain sera fait !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Syrance jeta un regard noir au cocon qui entourait sa Mouche de mère.

- C'était bien le moment de t'enfermer là-dedans ! rugit-elle. Je ne sais pas en quoi tu as l'intention de te transformer. Ton apparence actuelle me convenait parfaitement, c'est celle que j'ai vue quand j'ai éclot de mon œuf avant qu'à l'adolescence tu m'autorises à prendre l'apparence dont j'avais envie et je suis devenue Humaine ! Je ne perçois plus aucune de tes pensées, tu m'avais pourtant dit que les plus proches le pouvaient, dans d'autres Sanctuaires ! Mais tu es une déesse, tu es un des piliers de l'Unyversium, tu aurais dû rester en contact avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi !

Erhon, la nouvelle Mécanoïde seconde de la Renégate, s'approcha d'elle.

- Je sais que le Sanctuaire de la déesse Mouche nous suit, mais c'est sur la _Mandragore_ que nous avons besoin de toi, capitaine !

Syrance passa ses longs ongles manucurés dans ses mèches blanches.

- Ils arrivent, enfin ? Pas trop tôt !

- En parfaite formation. Comme au tir à pipes, prêts à se faire dégommer les uns après les autres !

- Soit ils n'ont rien appris de l'expérience passée, soit ils ont un plan en tête… gronda la Renégate. Quelle chance peuvent-ils espérer avoir contre mon cuirassé qui se régénère ?

- Et si le jeune Waldenheim avait trouvé un moyen de… ? hasarda Erhon.

- Possible. Il est plein d'imagination et surtout il a beaucoup trop d'alliés de mon monde ! siffla encore Syrance en martelant le sol de ses hauts talons. Mais ma mère est une déesse, elle ne peut être vaincue… Et puis, elle n'est pas seule ! Quant à ces cuirassés, je vais me les faire, qu'ils disparaissent de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ! Ce sera un excellent message à faire passer à Joal Hurmonde ! Et après cela, j'aurai peut-être enfin la paix ? ! Etat d'Alerte maximale, Erhon, nous allons avoir un beau combat !

Et Syrance se frotta les mains de plaisir anticipé avant d'enfiler ses mitaines ivoire.

* * *

Alguérande, Anténor, Warius et Norys s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si je dois en croire le plus taré de mes enfants, nous sommes à quelques heures du pire combat, résuma sans surprise Albator, agité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, faisant les cent pas sous le regard inquiet de Clio.

- Et qu'as-tu en tête ? jeta Warius, bras croisés. Tu vas nous laisser une ultime possibilité de nous débiner sans déshonneur ? Tu nous connais bien mal, vieux Pirate ! Bien que là, je ne parle pas au nom du jeune capitaine Kholm. Il a son mot à dire, il peut s'exprimer.

Norys sursauta légèrement, scruta les visages sérieux de ses interlocuteurs.

- Je suis un Militaire, tout comme vous colonel Zéro, comme vous l'avez été, capitaine Albator. J'ai mes ordres et j'irai au bout de mon serment. Tout comme il coule de source que la mort peut être au terme du chemin, à chaque fois.

- Et nous, nous sommes tous présents de notre volonté ! intervint Anténor. Ces ordres ne sont pas vraiment votre cœur, capitaine Kholm. Voilà pourquoi vous avez le choix de votre propre intention.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! jeta Norys.

- Mon père et Warius parlent d'or, insista Alguérande en buvant son eau pétillante pleine de glace pilée. Réfléchis, Norys. Je n'ai pas menti dans le rapport que j'ai t'ai prié de faire à notre général, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tout va se terminer ! Et, sans te vexer, tu es le plus inexpérimenté en affrontement surnaturel et le plus faible du point de vue de l'armement vu que tu viens de te colleter à des hordes de détrousseurs avant de nous rejoindre.

- Je ne m'offusquerai pas, sourit le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_. Et je suis ici bien plus que pour mes ordres ! J'ai mes raisons personnelles pour appuyer le combat à venir du colonel Waldenheim !

- Lesquelles ? sursautèrent Albator, Anténor et Warius.

- Personnelles ! insista Norys en saluant parfaitement avant de se retirer.

Et le trio ainsi délaissé porta son regard vers Alguérande !

- Algie ? glapit le grand Pirate balafré. De quoi parle-t-il ? Kholm a toujours été amoureux de toi, mais aurait-il soudain un espoir ? Non, pas après la dernière épreuve qu'a traversée Madaryne !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Norys. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Je les ai subis, trop de fois. Mais l'amitié de Norys m'est précieuse. J'accepte sa présence, son appui. Et il ne sera pas de trop dans l'affrontement ! Ton laïus était inutile, papa, mais nous l'avons tous apprécié, merci. Je retourne également à mon bord.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Syrance, Shernolpe, nous arrivons !

Et le jeune homme sourit, carnassier.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Unyversium était un Sanctuaire blanc, vert, bleu, parsemé de châteaux de cristal aux hautes tours effilées.

Et chacune des forteresses était la demeure d'un des dieux des univers.

- Shernolpe va devenir une mante-religieuse. Elle va grandir en puissance ! se réjouit Khorishon.

- Cela pourrait ne pas suffire, remarqua Hylgène.

- Ce jeune Waldenheim n'est qu'un Humain ! protesta Bryosche. Il ne peut venir à bout de nous tous !

- Il a bien plus évolué en forces lui aussi que nous ne l'aurions jamais imaginé, ajouta Chromgie. Son jeune frère est la future Conscience des Univers et son véritable aîné est un demi-dieu en puissance.

- Nous avons à empêcher tous ces avenirs ! rugit Khorishon. Mais depuis tant de millénaires, nous observons sans intervenir… Shernolpe fut la première à rompre cette règle. Pourtant, elle a eu raison, c'est intéressant de rappeler aux Mortels que les plus puissantes forces les régissent, depuis la nuit des temps, sans qu'ils ne le réalisent, continuant de croire en leur stupidité d'idéal de libre arbitre !

Khorishon sourit à ses pairs.

- Notre retour est proche !

Chromgie applaudit.

- Et pour cela, il faut la défaite de Shernolpe !

Bryosche soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas un jour faire prier mes Exécutants pour la fin de l'une d'entre nous… Mais c'est ainsi.

Khorishon inclina positivement la tête.

- Demeurons encore dans l'ombre, un bon moment. Le temps de notre retour n'est pas encore venu.

Dieux et déesses saluèrent avant de se retirer, portant également le message à ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la harangue.

* * *

Clio venue exceptionnellement venue tenir compagnie au cadet balafré des fils de son ami de toujours, elle déposa un verre de red bourbon devant lui, avant de boire à la régalade le reste de la bouteille.

- Je vais bien, Clio. Et rien n'empêchera plus ce combat, que Syrance espère depuis toujours ! jeta Alguérande qui se contentait de son verre d'eau. Je suis prêt, j'ai visionné trop et trop de fois le film de ma première défaite ! Je suis prêt, répéta le jeune homme. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, à reculer ou à hésiter… Clio, pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais quitté mon père !

La Jurassienne répondit sans cesser de pincer les cordes de sa harpe.

- Et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais ! Il y a juste que je juste plus utile à te dispenser mes ondes de soutien. Ton père n'en a jamais douté, il n'a pas besoin de moi ! Je suis là, avec toi, Algie.

- Merci, Clio.

Se levant dans le léger bruissement de ses jupes, cette dernière vint étreindre le jeune homme, soudain lumineuse, lui dispensant toute son affection.

* * *

S'étant endormi, Alguérande avait espéré retrouver Pouchy dans ses rêves, mais son cadet blond n'avait pas répondu à ses espoirs, aussi le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve s'était contenté de quelques larmes auprès des racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Pas des gouttes de faiblesse, comme trop souvent, tenta-t-il d'assurer. J'ai trop espéré ce combat ! Et je veux la mort de deux créatures que je n'ai jamais rencontrées, à proximité, physiquement…

Alguérande se débattit dans son sommeil.

- Je devrais devenir adulte. Ne plus chercher aide ou réconfort… J'ai à mener mes combats, seul, avec mes moyens ! Je l'admets, je l'accepte… Je ne reviendrai pas avant d'avoir été vainqueur !

Alguérande posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Je cesse de tergiverser, pour cette fois ! Je prends mes responsabilités. Je ne te solliciterai plus ! A bientôt… j'espère !

* * *

En pleine forme, Alguérande prit place dans son fauteuil noir sur la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_.

- Droit sur les Entrepôts de Turmogh ! Il n'y a plus à reculer… Ça va barder !

Le jeune homme se raidit de tous ses muscles.

- Papa, Anténor, Warius, Norys, c'est parti !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Radjanga s'était annoncée à l'appartement du colonel de l'_Indomptable_.

- Vous avez votre partie à jouer, Alguérande. Moi, j'aurai la mienne.

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? jeta sans ambages le jeune homme.

- Je tiens ceux de ma mère. Je pourrai vous offrir une toile d'araignée assez grande pour emprisonner Shernolpe, le temps nécessaire pour que tu lui mettes la pâtée ! Des nouvelles de Mogoth ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Elle s'est transformée en sublime papillon et ses petits sont légions. Ils vont s'occuper du cuirassé végétal de Syrance.

- Je constate que tous vos pions sont en place, Alguérande.

Il sourit.

- Il n'est que temps. J'ai été en-dessous de tout trop de temps durant ! Cela fait des mois que Joal Hurmonde m'a envoyée aux trousses de la Renégate et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de me retrouver au tapis toutes les deux minutes !

- Ne vous dépréciez pas, Alguérande. Vous avez déjà accompli des miracles. Disons juste qu'il a fallu un peu plus de temps pour celui-ci !

- Vous êtes très optimiste, Radjanga. N'est-ce pas prématuré ?

- J'ai foi en vous. Je sais que vous réussirez. Moi je suis là pour veiller sur Anténor.

- En lui tenant la dragée haute ? Vous lui plaisez.

- Je sais. Je lis dans son œil vert comme dans un livre ouvert ! Et en matière de sentiments, il ne fait aucun mystère concernant ceux qu'il nourrit sur mon physique ! gloussa la jeune femme.

- Il a bon goût, mon grand frère, pouffa Alguérande. Et tu es parfaite ! Un demi-dieu et une araignée, ça fait un couple d'enfer !

- Pas de précipitation, se défendit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas encore laissé me toucher !

- Cela se devine au vu de son humeur !

- Pourquoi, il y a des moments où il ne râle pas ?

- Je crois que vous allez faire une paire détonante, assura encore Alguérande.

- Occupe-toi de ce que tu as à faire, je ferai de même, répéta Radjanga.

- J'avais bien compris à ton arrivée ! Maintenant, j'ai à faire, en ce but justement.

- Nous ne nous reverrons plus avant que tout ne soit fini, conclut-elle en se retirant.

Alguérande ralluma l'écran de son ordinateur, continuant de visionner en boucle les enregistrements de son premier désastreux combat contre la _Mandragore_.

- Ça te donne des idées ? interrogea Toshiro qui jusque-là était demeuré discret, se contentant de lui télécharger les films.

- Pas vraiment. Ce cuirassé végétal n'a rien de commun avec tout ce que j'ai pu affronter depuis l'éveil de mon chromosome doré. Mais si les papillons de Mogoth remplissent leur office, la _Mandragore_ ne sera plus qu'un cuirassé comme les autres ! Ensuite, je l'aurai à la traditionnelle.

- Tu sembles vraiment y croire, fit encore l'Ordinateur Central du cuirassé de la flotte terrestre.

- Nous sommes à nouveau tous réunis, c'est symbolique. J'ai avec moi les meilleurs des Seigneurs des étoiles. Shernolpe a assez joué avec mes pieds, j'ai à lui faire rendre gorge ! Ensuite, je découvrirai bien assez tôt qui seront mes prochains adversaires !

- On dirait que tu as un de tes pressentiments ? glissa la copie mémorielle du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas bon du tout ! siffla Alguérande. Mes ennemis n'ont fait que monter en puissance depuis mes débuts. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait être encore supérieur à Shernolpe !

De son crayon, le jeune homme martela la table de travail.

- Et je ne peux qu'aisément imaginer que cette Mouche n'est pas la seule divinité de la mer d'étoiles ! Et si ses copains m'ont autant en grippe qu'elle, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Tu feras au mieux, le moment venu, fit Toshiro. Continue de te préparer à ce combat-ci, Algie.

* * *

Anténor sourit à Radjanga qui était venue le rejoindre.

- Une première et dernière gâterie avant que les 2 S ne nous ratatinent ?

- Obsédé ! se moqua Radjanga, amusée. Et je n'ai pour ma part nullement l'intention d'y laisser ce jeune corps ! Shernolpe doit être défaite et nous allons tous y participer avec nos talents respectifs. Aie confiance !

- Oh, pour ça, aucun souci, assura le jeune homme.

Radjanga sourit, confiante en l'avenir.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Depuis son appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_, Albator observait les trois cuirassés qui l'entouraient.

- Ils sont prêts, assura Clio en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe avant de se lever pour venir lui prendre la main et poser un baiser passionné sur la tête de mort qui ornait son gant. Et tu sais très bien que Salmanille se serait jointe au groupe si elle avait eu un cuirassé à commander !

- Salma est la grand-mère qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être. Sa place n'est plus dans la mer d'étoiles pour les combats ! Je suis là, pour nous deux. Et toi, tu ne m'abandonnes décidément jamais ! Même avec une déesse en face de nous !

- J'ai tellement peur, Clio ! lâcha soudain le grand Pirate balafré, retirant prestement sa main, refusant pour la première fois le réconfort de son amie de toujours.

- Oui, mais pas pour toi. Pour les enfants, précisa la Jurassienne retournée s'asseoir et jouer de son apaisante musique.

- Cet affrontement les dépasse, je le crains, poursuivit Albator qui ressassait ses pensées depuis des jours et des jours. Ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à… de telles créatures ! Et Syrance et sa Mouche de mère ont prouvé à de trop nombreuses reprises qu'elles étaient redoutables ! Algie a peut-être retrouvé ses forces et sa volonté, mais Antie est loin du demi-dieu qui l'a jadis sauvé ! Les forces sont déséquilibrées… Et je n'ai que l'appui de mes canons à leur apporter.

- Ta science de la stratégie, nos connaissances cumulées, intervint Toshiro depuis sa colonne de Grand Ordinateur. C'est appréciable. Et Alguérande est très fier que tu sois à ses côtés en ce moment !

- Je suis son père ! Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où j'aurais pu me trouver. Je suis à ses ordres. Et nous déferons ces deux créatures, même si nous devons tomber ensemble. Oui, nous finirons tous ici si c'est notre destinée, avec le fidèle et valeureux Warius. Alguérande a soudé sa fine équipe de toujours, nous l'appuierons de toutes nos forces !

- Je préfère t'entendre parler ainsi, Albator. Bien que je n'en aie jamais douté. Les garçons vont s'en sortir, et nous aussi !

- Je ferai tout pour, gronda Albator. Trinquons, Clio, profitons de ces instants où tout est encore paisible.

- Avec plaisir, mon ami.

* * *

Revenu sur son _Mégalodon_, Anténor avait retrouvé les pièces qui avaient tout son univers depuis sa tendre adolescence, plongé trop tôt dans les horreurs inhumaines à la mort de ses parents adoptifs.

- J'ai tout connu ici. Le pire, le meilleur. Et c'est de ces lieux que j'ai forgé ma légende. Dans le sens, soit, mais au moins cela me prouvait que j'existais ! D'une certaine façon, on peut dire que ce fut ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bonheur. Tout ici est de moi, jusqu'à la moindre fibre de moquette, jusqu'au plus petit pli des drapés ! Mais surtout, il y a ma projection, ma représentation, ma protection, je n'ai eu que cela durant tant d'années !

Entre ses mains, le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve tournait et retournait le masque d'argent.

- Moi aussi, j'ai à arborer mes couleurs ! Je suis le Fantôme, le Pirate le plus redouté depuis le dauphin de Lothar Grudge, lui aussi borgne et balafré ! Syrance doit s'y frotter. Et sa Mouche de mère va apprendre dans la douleur ce qui lui en coûte de se frotter aux balafrés de la lignée !

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration, ayant profité à fond des instants de solitude et de paix.

- Arachnoïde, tu es au poste ?

- Je suis connectée à tous les systèmes du cuirassé. Je ne lâcherai pas les commandes sans ton ordre express.

Anténor esquissa un sourire.

- Algie, tu as un papillon tatoué, des ailes de Dragon, la volonté du Phoenix de renaître après chaque coup. Mais moi je suis décidément du signe de l'Araignée ! Arandyll, tu m'as ouvert la voie, sans que je ne le réalise à l'époque. Tu m'as donné Guylette qui devenue une splendide jeune femme dont je suis raide dingue, raide tout court si elle me laissait seulement l'approcher pour le lui prouver ! Cette jeune Araignée est arrogante, puissante, physiquement affolante, et elle est celle que j'ai attendue au fil des conquêtes ou nuit sans lendemain, alors que je m'étais presque résolu à finir vieux célibataire !

Après avoir à nouveau fixé le masque sur son visage, Anténor serra les poings avant de se revêtir d'une longue veste noire doublée de rouge.

- L'instant approche. Tu nous as réunis et préparés pour cela, petit frère Alguérande ! Je suis là, je suis à tes côtés ! Et c'est là le plus beau des cadeaux de la vie ! J'ai une famille, j'ai son sang dans les veines même si je ne porte pas son nom. J'ai une place dans ces univers, une belle place ! J'en suis heureux, et ce même si dans quelques heures ce Voilier risque de n'être plus qu'une épave, avec les quatre autres !

* * *

Norys Kholm avait fait un saut éclair sur l'_Indomptable_ d'Alguérande.

- Le général Hurmonde m'a réitéré son aval. Mon _Splendide_ est loin de son éclat habituel après les batailles menées lors de ma mission avant de te rejoindre, mais il tiendra sa place ! A tes ordres, colonel Waldenheim !

- Parfait. Cela va bientôt barder… Sois prudent. Reste en vie !

- Que ne ferais-je pour toi ? sourit Norys. Je t'aime à un point !

- Ca, ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton mari. Lui, il t'attend, sur Terre, en Suisse.

- Et je le reverrai avec tant de passion, mais avec ton souvenir toujours en moi, comme au premier jour. A bientôt, après ce combat, Algie !

- Oui, nous nous reverrons. Après.

Norys salua impeccablement son supérieur et ami avant de tourner les talons.

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration.

- Branle-bas de combat ! ordonna-t-il furieusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Syrance fronça les sourcils.

- Une mante-religieuse n'est-elle pas censée ne pas rugir ?

- Je suis mon aboutissement. Je suis parfaite !

- Maman, je te reconnais à peine…

- Et c'est pourtant bien moi. Je suis ta mère, Syrance ! Et je peux me battre avec des pinces et des mandibules pour tout dévorer ! J'ai cinq mâles sur mon passage, ce n'est pas un signe anodin ! Je vais me régaler ! Et j'ai très faim !

* * *

De son côté, Alguérande avait une ultime fois fait le compte de son petit groupe de fidèles.

- Les scans de l'Observatoire Juroum renseignement la _Mandragore_ droit devant nous. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes… C'est parti ! Feu de toutes parts, il n'y a aucun quartier à faire ! Volonté de mon général et pour la paix des univers !

- A tes ordres, colonel Waldenheim ! firent d'une voix son père, son aîné, Warius et Norys.

- Hein ? De quoi ? siffla la Renégate. Depuis quand ces fous furieux individualistes se sont-ils synchronisés ? C'est de la triche !

Devant ses quatre partenaires, Alguérande avait pointé des coordonnées sur l'écran de sa salle de réunion.

- Nos forces ne sont pas négligeables. Mais, naturellement parlant, elles ne suffiront pas… Je vous demande donc d'occuper nos créatures d'adversaires, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à la destruction s'il le fallait… Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons tenir.

- Là, tu parles de Mogoth, Radjanga, pas de nous vraiment, releva Anténor. Que doivent faire tes amitiés surnaturelles ?

- Elles doivent les arrêter. Mais comme si je pouvais savoir si cela sera suffisant, si cela marchera… Et, en tout état de cause, ce seront nos cinq cuirassés la ligne de défense contre ces deux folles ! Et il faut préserver la mer d'étoiles, tous les secrets qu'elle peut encore recéler, de ces destructrices… Je ne peux vous promettre que le pire, pour changer. Au combat, les amis, tous ?

- Au combat ! rugirent les quatre autres guerriers gonflés à bloc et prêt à tout donner pour leurs convictions.

Radjanga fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu convoquée, colonel Waldenheim. J'ai à rassembler mes esprits, mes forces. Il reste si peu de temps !

- Oui, et impossible de connaître la fin de l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui l'écris ! Et nous avons autant de chances de victoire que de malchances d'y rester…

- Et donc ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux un câlin, toi aussi ? Pas possible cette famille de chauds lapins ! ?

- Pas moi. J'ai une femme que j'adore, que j'ai craint de perdre de façon trop douloureuse récemment… J'aime ma famille plus que tout, car j'ai mon foyer !

- Je crains de voir où tu veux en venir… marmonna la jeune femme.

- Il t'aimer, il t'adore…

- Il veut me sauter !

- Plus encore : il est fasciné ! Et il t'aime ! Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera avant la nouvelle aube chronologique, après ce combat. Vas-y, Radjanga, Guylette, ou quel que soit ton nom. Il le mérite et il est sincèrement accro !

- Je sais. Je perçois ses émotions à un point inimaginable… Mais sans espoir de futur, pourquoi emporterais-je un jeune Humain plein d'espoir dans ce tourbillon ?

- Tu veux donc le protéger ? tiqua Alguérande.

- Bien sûr ! Je l'aime !

- Alors écrase tes idées et suis tes émotions !

- Des ordres, colonel ?

- Vas aimer mon frère, il bave pour cela depuis longtemps et il saura t'adorer comme tu le mérites !

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? ! marmonna Radjanga.

* * *

Masque vissé au visage, Anténor sursauta quand Radjanga se matérialisa juste à côté de lui.

- Tu as failli te faire flinguer. J'ai une arme, elle peut te tuer !

- Possible. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il reste si peu de temps !

- Pourquoi ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, Anténor avait vu la jeune femme lui sauter dessus, l'emprisonner de ses cuisses avant de le dévorer de baisers passionnés.

Et Anténor avait répondu avec une intensité de désir et de sauvagerie sexuelle proportionnelle.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Syrance esquissa un sourire.

- Décidément, ils n'apprendront jamais rien, ces mâles !

Alors que le quintet de cuirassés cernait sa _Mandragore_, la Renégate affichait un calme impressionnant, détendue dans son fauteuil, dispatchant ses ordres.

Frappée de plein fouet, la coque du cuirassé végétal trembla à nouveau avant de se reformer, intacte.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas complètement stupides, aucun de vous, poursuivit-elle en passant la main dans sa chevelure de neige. Qu'espérez-vous donc à me contrer ainsi de front ? Maman, pour toi aussi, c'est quand tu le sens pour les découper en rondelles !

Échappant de peu aux tentacules de la _Mandragore_, l'_Indomptable_ manoeuvra pour se repositionner afin de projeter de nouveaux tirs sur les coques vivantes du cuirassé végétal.

- Tu comptes jouer ainsi encore longtemps ? aboya Albator depuis sa passerelle. L'_Arcadia_ est incapable de se régénérer et il a déjà bien morflé ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps… A moins que tu ne veuilles que nous soyons dégommés les uns après les autres avant que tes copains n'entrent en action ?

- Nous avons bien occupé la _Mandragore_. Ils sont prêts. A présent, repliez-vous tous, les papillons de Mogoth vont entrer dans la partie !

- A tes ordres, Alguérande, répondirent ses amis.

Syrance fronça les sourcils, la tension montant enfin en elle.

- J'ai toujours su qu'ils se représentaient devant moi avec une stratégie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils me réservent ! Maman, ce serait bien de bouger un peu tes antennes là !

- Il va te falloir te débrouiller seule. J'ai peut-être éliminé Arandyll mais sa fille qui m'avait échappé s'est ralliée aux balafrés ! rugit Shernolpe. Regarde !

Syrance ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés alors qu'une toile d'araignée gigantesque se tissait dans l'espace !

- Maman ! hurla le Renégate. Dégage-toi de là !

- Trop tard… Radjanga m'a déjà attirée, ses fils m'emprisonnent dans un cocon. Sa toile va me vider de toute mon énergie… Explose-moi ces cuirassés, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? !

- La barre répond de plus en plus difficilement ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

Atteint par de nouvelles salves venues de ses cinq adversaires, la _Mandragore_ vibra entièrement, ses coques externes se déchirant, déclenchant plusieurs alarmes.

- Pas de panique, assura Syrance. Le cuirassé végétal va se régénérer et… Comment cela, il ne se passe rien ! ? sursauta-t-elle.

La panique venant à son tour, le Renégate consulta les écrans de la passerelle, ainsi que les données qui s'affichaient sur ses consoles.

- Maman, le pouvoir de régénération disparaît, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux plus t'aider, souffla la mante religieuse qui apparaissait désormais au cœur de la toile tissée par Radjanga. Les papillons de Mogoth viennent d'arriver !

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Syrance. Des papillons, maintenant ? Où donc ?

Et soudain les papillons apparurent, collés à même la coque extérieure du cuirassé végétal, l'ayant entièrement recouvert, l'empêchant de capter la lueur des soleils du quadrant, stoppant net ses facultés de récupération et de reconstruction !

Alguérande serra les poings de contentement.

- Et voilà, ça c'est fait ! aboya-t-il. La _Mandragore_ a perdu son avantage !

- Il reste son cri, rappela Anténor. Cela t'a plutôt fait très mal la dernière fois !

- Non, les papillons de Mogoth bloquent également cette faculté, rétorqua Alguérande. Nous pouvons y retourner, et en finir une fois pour toutes ! Sus à la _Mandragore _!

Et les cinq cuirassés dirigèrent une fois de plus leurs tirs sur la _Mandragore_.

Les explosions qui ravagèrent le cuirassé végétal se reflétèrent sur les fils de la toile d'araignée qui avait absorbé l'énergie et la vie de Shernolpe qui disparut purement et simplement.

* * *

Clio avait rempli les verres et était passée avec son plateau pour que chacun se serve.

- A votre victoire, les garçons. Et avec la manière en plus ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

- Soulagés surtout, fit Alguérande. Cette double menace n'avait duré que trop longtemps ! Et les 2 S nous ont donné bien du fil à retordre ! Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans votre appui à vous tous.

- A ton service, sourit son père en levant son verre à sa santé.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Si Warius et son _Karyu_ ne s'étaient pas attardés, Anténor et Norys étaient restés, et bien évidemment Albator et son _Arcadia_.

Alguérande et Norys avaient pris contact avec le général de la Flotte terrestre afin de leur faire rapport.

- Colonel Waldenheim, capitaine Kholm, je vous félicite. Vous venez de mettre fin à une menace qui n'avait que trop longtemps plané sur la mer d'étoiles !

- Nous avons eu un coup de main, rappela Alguérande. Nous n'étions pas trop de cinq, six avec Radjanga, pour défaire Syrance et surtout Shernolpe !

- Une fois la capacité de régénération de la _Mandragore_ paralysée, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité que vous la perforiez de tous vos tirs synchronisés.

- Il a fallu attendre que nos partenaires surnaturels soient prêts, poursuivit le colonel de l'_Indomptable_. Ça a bien mis à mal l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_.

- La République Indépendante a demandé l'autorisation d'envoyer un chantier naval mobile à la rencontre du _Karyu_. Les responsables locaux du quadrant où vous vous trouvez ont bien évidemment accepté. Quant à l'_Arcadia_ de votre père, il pourra faire effectuer ses réparations à la station Militaire la plus proche. Le _Mégalodon_ s'en est plutôt bien sorti.

De la tête, Alguérande approuva.

- Radjanga le protégeait. Maintenant qu'Anténor et elle ont fusionné de corps et d'esprit, ils ne redoutent plus grand-chose.

L'hologramme de Joal Hurmonde s'agita légèrement.

- Vous êtes sûr que Shernolpe a été renvoyée au néant ? insista-t-il.

- C'est ce que Radjanga m'a assuré. Sa toile d'araignée a aspiré sa vie, son immortalité, la dispersant dans l'espace. Impossible pour elle de se régénérer !

- A propos de cela, que sont devenus les papillons ?

- Retournés auprès de Mogoth. Je vais d'ailleurs faire un saut à son Sanctuaire pour la remercier.

- Nous ferons un saut, rectifia Anténor en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

- Capitaine Kodal, il s'agit d'un briefing Militaire, vous n'y avez pas votre place, aboya par réflexe le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Je m'octroie tous les droits ! Et ce depuis bien longtemps, je ne me referai pas ! Algie ? ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

- Tu aurais gagné ton mot à dire au vu de ton aide, mais c'est effectivement un rapport officiel. Laisse-nous encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît.

- A tes ordres, colonel.

- Il est bien docile. Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! remarqua Joal.

- Radjanga a dû être très gentille avec lui, ironisa Alguérande. Non, plus sérieusement, je pense avoir gagné son respect de combattant. Aussi, les deux mis ensemble font qu'il la joue policé, sur ce coup !

- Je me disais bien qu'il ne s'était pas laissé apprivoiser en quelques mois ! Il va encore vous en faire de toutes les couleurs ! Je l'aime bien, quand il n'essaye pas de tuer mes meilleurs éléments !

Joal Hurmonde eut un soupir.

- Allez donc rendre votre petite visite, colonel Waldenheim. Ensuite revenez vers la Terre. Je vous accorde trois semaines avec les vôtres. Ensuite, les emmerdes ne manqueront certainement pas de vous retrouver !

- Oui, c'est une évidence, grommela Alguérande, lugubre.

* * *

Khorishon jouait avec des billes qu'il faisait léviter devant lui.

Mais si on se rapprochait, on réalisait que les billes étaient toutes différentes, en taille et en couleurs, et que certaines représentaient des planètes, certaines très familières.

Hylgène attrapa au vol la bille bleue et blanche qu'elle écrasa au creux de sa paume.

- Même s'il nous a libéré d'une belle épine au pied, la planète de cet Alguérande Waldenheim doit subir notre colère ! Là, il ne s'agit que de billes, mais nous pouvons l'anéantir aussi facilement que je viens de le faire !

- La Terre est un Sanctuaire en elle-même. Elle bénéficie de la protection de bien des nôtres, remarqua Khorishon, son teint d'un jaune très pâle rendu plus lumineux par sa chevelure de neige et faisant ressortir ses prunelles de jais.

- Il faut pourtant qu'elle finisse par servir d'exemple, poursuivit Hylgène. Ceux qui la peuplent, et principalement la lignée des Waldenheim, et Skendromme avant eux, nous défient depuis bien trop longtemps ! Ils veulent jouer à forces égales avec nous. Hors, ils ne sont que des Mortels, des Humains, et nous nous sommes des dieux !

- Nous devrons être prudents. Il ne faut pas les attaquer de front. Ils ont en eux des ressources insoupçonnées, qu'ils ignorent posséder les premiers ! Et cet Anténor est encore pire que son frère !

- Nous sommes des dieux, insista Hylgène. Nous ne pourrons que l'emporter. Mais on s'occupera de les faire tourner en bourrique un moment, ça nous divertira ! La vie éternelle est tellement monotone !

Khorishon approuva, embrassant ensuite passionnément sa compagne depuis des millénaires.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Agitant ses majestueuses ailes colorées, Mogoth voleta autour des deux frères venus la retrouver dans son Sanctuaire.

- Je constate que tu as su utiliser au mieux mes petits papillons, Alguérande Waldenheim.

- Un cuirassé végétal, de la lumière, des papillons qui occultaient tout. Les conclusions s'imposaient. Mais la logique ne fonctionne pas toujours… Heureusement pour nous, ce fut malgré tout le cas en ces circonstances !

- En dépit des apparences, les êtres les plus puissants ont des faiblesses bien terre à terre.

- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour nous, Mogoth ! ? grinça Alguérande.

- Parle pour toi, rectifia Anténor. Moi je n'ai ressenti qu'une seule fois ces sensations. Quand je t'ai soustrait à Shernolpe, l'autre fois, ce fut une réaction instinctive et trop fugitive pour que je réalise vraiment ce que je faisais.

Mogoth battit encore des ailes.

- Vous pouvez considérer que vous avez une alliée de plus. Cela pourrait vous être bientôt utile !

Mogoth eut comme des petits sursauts, les fixant de ses yeux globuleux.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez, mais bien qu'ils ne se manifestent pas la plupart du temps, vos amis surnaturels ne vous lâchent jamais, vous protègent même, sinon croyez-moi il y a longtemps que vous auriez mordu la poussière, surtout sous les coups d'attaques directes et sans semonce !

- Oui, je crois que je pouvais le deviner, reconnut Alguérande. Il n'empêche que c'était à moi de mener mes combats, et donc à me retrouver en première ligne, pour en prendre plein la poire la plupart du temps !

- Nous serons là le jour où tu auras vraiment besoin de nous.

- Vu ton avertissement, je me trompe si j'avance que ce moment est proche ? grogna encore Alguérande.

- Ton instinct et ton bon sens ne te leurrent pas. Mais d'ici à ce jour, veille bien sur ceux qui te sont chers car ils seront les premières victimes !

- Comme c'est surprenant… Pourtant, d'un autre côté, depuis le temps, ils devraient savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à mes proches !

- Non, je ne crois pas que cette fois ils sous-estiment cet impact sur toi…

- Qui ça « ils » ? aboya Anténor qui se sentait particulièrement exclus de l'échange.

- Mais ceux d'Unyversium, bien sûr ! jeta Mogoth avant de s'envoler hors de portée de voix et bloquant la communication télépathique

- Malotrue ! glapit Alguérande

- Au moins, tu vois quel effet ça fait de se faire planter là, marmonna Anténor

- Toi, pas de commentaires !

Alguérande eut un ricanement

- Au moins, vu que tu n'es pas encore à considérer comme un proche depuis des années, tu ne risques rien !

* * *

Norys poursuivant sa mission, l'_Indomptable_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Mégalodon_ avaient repris la direction de la Terre.

Délaissant provisoirement son aîné, qui par ailleurs était bien trop occupé à batifoler avec Radjanga, Alguérande s'était rendu sur le cuirassé vert battant pavillon Pirate.

- On fait un arrêt auprès d' Erkhatellwanshir ! remarqua le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil au plan de vol établi par son père.

- Il est temps d'initier Antie au red bourbon, sourit Albator.

- Oh, en ce moment, il plane sans avoir besoin de se bourrer la gueule ! rit Alguérande. Radjanga l'a bien fait patienter mais maintenant ils sont indécollables.

- J'en suis heureux pour lui, assura le grand Pirate balafré. Cela devrait finir de lui apporter une bienvenue stabilité. Au fait, où en es-tu de ton projet ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai tout finalisé. Je vais pouvoir y emmener la famille. Alveyron est très impatient, sa mère un peu moins.

- Elle s'y fera, rassura Clio. Cela va la changer du château d'Heiligenstadt, mais cela aura également son charme, et puis vous n'y serez que quelques semaines par an.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? intervint Toshiro.

- J'ai fait monter un ranch, avec un haras ! répondit Alguérande.

- Et où cela ? ajouta son père.

- En Autriche, sur les terres que maman a fini par récupérer !

- J'en suis heureux pour vous tous, sourit Albator en remplissant à nouveau les verres. Un peu de paix te fera du bien, Algie.

- Oui, je compte bien en profiter !

Songeant aux toutes proches retrouvailles, le regard gris du jeune homme devint rêveur.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

L'_Indomptable_ s'étant arrimé à un dock orbital Militaire, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Mégalodon_ étaient demeurés côte à côte.

Anténor avait étrangement paru mal à l'aise sur un cuirassé Pirate qui n'était pas le sien.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus que de nécessaire, assura Albator. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une vraie discussion ?

Le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, seule la teinte de sa crinière différait, s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui laissait Clio avant de se retirer pour les laisser en tête à tête.

- Que me veux-tu ? jeta Anténor, sur la défensive.

- Je pense que tu peux aisément le deviner. Tu es mon fils, tu tiens farouchement à ton indépendance, mais tu es un membre de cette famille dont tu t'es considérablement rapproché au cours des derniers mois et lors des récents combats.

- Tu as envie de m'adopter, moi aussi ? ironisa le jeune homme dont la prunelle émeraude trahissait néanmoins son émotion.

Albator eut un involontaire haussement des épaules.

- Je n'ai même pas à te reconnaître. Plus personne de nos cercles proches n'ignorent quoi que ce soit de notre lien de parenté !

- Parle pour tes cercles d'amitiés, reprit Anténor dans un sursaut. Moi je n'ai que Radjanga, et elle me comble !

- Oui, il nous avait bien semblé le remarquer. Et il n'y a rien de plus précieux que d'être dans les bras de la femme de sa vie. Alguérande a filé ventre à terre retrouver la sienne !

- Je le réalise. Ça me fait aussi très peur ! avoua le jeune homme en fourrageant dans sa crinière fauve. Je n'ai jamais hésité à engager mon cuirassé, mon équipage et ma personne dans les abordages. Je n'avais pas tes états d'âme, j'ai perdu bien des marins ! Là, la donne change… C'est une sacrée responsabilité que d'avoir à prendre soin d'une autre personne !

Albator ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Radjanga est tout à fait à même de se défendre sous ses dehors gracieux ! rappela-t-il avec amusement. Avec les papillons de Mogoth, elle fut même déterminante en mettant sur la touche une déesse !

- C'est sûr que je n'ai guère été utile, gronda Anténor en serrant les poings. On me promet une destinée unique et je n'ai su que faire parler les canons du _Mégalodon_.

- Des armes redoutables, Alguérande ne dira jamais le contraire ! Alors, tu restes, Anténor ? Tu veux venir au château ?

- Je pense m'installer à l'hôtel. Je ne suis pas plus prêt que vous à de longues entrevues. Je m'appellerai toujours Kodal avant tout !

- Libre à toi, céda Albator. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne, à quoi que ce soit ! Sache simplement que personne ne te mettra dehors… Et, ton dernier séjour s'est plutôt bien passé.

- Trop bien, lâcha alors Anténor. Je ne suis pas fait pour la douceur et le confort. Mais avec la prime que m'a filée Hurmonde, je compte bien faire plaisir à Radjanga, qu'elle pille les boutiques !

- Ce sont là de bons débuts, approuva Albator. Je ne te retiens plus, Antie. Profite de ce repos sur Terre !

Et ce fut avec un mélange de respect et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse qu'il suivit du regard son fils qui se retirait.

* * *

En une habitude dont ils avaient été privés trop longtemps, Alguérande et Madaryne s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai aimé qu'en milieu de nuit tu me demandes d'aller voir dormir nos enfants, murmura-t-elle.

- Ils rêvaient si paisiblement !

- Après la soirée où nous étions tous réunis, ils ne pouvaient qu'être entièrement rassurés et sommeiller en toute quiétude. Cela ne leur était effectivement plus arrivé depuis longtemps, même après mon retour !

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te savoir là, chuchota-t-il tout aussi passionnément. Mulgastyr a une fois de plus bien veillé sur toi dans les tourments, j'irai le remercier.

- Il me sait avec les miens, cela lui suffit. Et ne gâche donc pas ce moment en y intégrant des tiers ! Tu n'as aucun savoir vire, Alguérande Waldenheim ! J'espère que tu sauras mieux te tenir au resto à midi. Salmanille nous invite tous pour fêter notre retour autour d'un bon gueuleton !

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! Quoique, après cette nuit, je meure de faim !

- Et je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, avertit le jeune homme en venant à nouveau la couvrir.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Bien que, par réflexe, il ait d'abord jeté un regard noir à son aîné qui descendait de voiture, c'était avec un sincère sourire qu'Alhannis avait accueilli Anténor à son arrivée au restaurant situé au bord des rives du lac.

- Bienvenue, Anténor, nous serons donc au complet. Notre cachottier de père le sera décidément en toutes circonstances !

- Désolé de vous imposer ma présence…

- Et moi je dirais qu'il n'est que temps que tu prennes ta place, assura Alhannis. Tes neveux et nièces sont ravis d'avoir un oncle supplémentaire !

- Curieux aussi, non ?

- Comme de dignes membres de la famille !

Alhannis accentua son sourire.

- Et vous, vous devez être Radjanga ?

- Enchantée, Alhannis. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, en revanche, mais…

- … mais j'ai tenu à sa présence ! jeta Anténor. J'aime Radjanga de toutes mes fibres !

- En ce cas, je réitère mon premier propos : bienvenue dans la famille, Radjanga !

Soulagé, Anténor suivit l'aîné de ses cadets jusqu'à la terrasse un peu à l'écart où une grande table avait été dressée pour tous les Waldenheim adultes, Alveyron étant le plus jeune.

Le menu composé par la parfaite châtelaine qu'était Salmanille avait ravi tous les convives, et dans la plus complète bonne humeur, les esprits s'étaient détendus, sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans le moindre sujet fâcheux !

Au troisième plat du service, Alguérande avait passé son doigt dans le fond de l'assiette creuse pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de sauce crémeuse avant de le lécher.

- Paysan va ! Même moi, j'ai plus de manières que toi !

Alhannis foudroya l'irrespectueux, ouvrit la bouche, mais Alguérande fut plus rapide que lui.

- Je suis même un malappris des bois, Antie ! J'y ai passé la fin de mon enfance jusqu'à mon adolescence, dans un chalet perdu au milieu de nulle part. Quand on allait à la rivière, je devais m'occuper de l'intendance mais j'oubliais souvent les couverts. Aussi il fallait bien se débrouiller avec nos doigts pour avaler la pêche que Khell avait fait griller ! C'était tellement meilleur ainsi ! Par la suite, j'oubliais volontairement les couverts ! Khell l'a toujours su mais ne m'a jamais fait la moindre remarque, il savait que cela faisait partie des petites plaisirs qui me rendaient heureux.

- Ça devait être chouette, murmura Alveyron, rêveur.

- Je t'y emmènerai, mon grand cœur. Il y a là-bas la tombe de Mia-Kun, ma première boule de poils.

- J'ai hâte.

- Ensuite, nous irons une vallée d'Innsbruck découvrir notre domaine de printemps ! se réjouit son père, ce qui fit tirer la tête à son rejeton qui se dérida avec le sorbet qui précédait un autre plat.

* * *

Tous revenus au château familial d'Heiligenstadt, même Anténor et Radjanga pour la nuit, ils s'étaient dirigés vers leurs appartements respectifs, seuls Alguérande et Alveyron demeurant dehors, pour quelques derniers mots.

Alveyron posa ses prunelles émeraude sur son père, avant de l'étreindre, appuyant sa joue contre son épaule.

- Tu as ramené ma maman !

- Non, c'est ton grand-père. Moi, j'étais loin. Et dans cette histoire je n'ai été qu'un pion manipulé et impuissant.

- Mais tu étais là malgré tout. C'est pour toi que papy a tout fait ! Grâce à vous deux, j'ai retrouvé ma maman !

Alveyron fixa à nouveau son père.

- Un jour, je serai un héros comme toi, papa !

De ses paumes, Alguérande entoura les joues de l'aîné de ses enfants, l'embrassant ensuite sur le front.

- Tu te trompes, mon grand…

- Comment cela, papa ?

Alguérande sourit tendrement.

- Tu te trompes, mon grand ! Un héros ce n'est pas uniquement celui qui dispose d'une dévastatrice puissance de feu pour tout dévaster. Et ce même pour défendre les innocents !

- Alors, papa ?

Ce fut au tour d'Alguérande d'étreindre son fils aux boucles de miel.

- Alfie, le plus remarquable des héros est celui qui protège les siens, en étant présent. Moi je suis par étoiles et planètes, je sauve des inconnus, mais je ne dois qu'à des miracles d'avoir pu préserver ma famille, ma grande famille, amis y compris. Ne commets pas ces erreurs, mon immense cœur : sois là pour ton foyer !

- Oh, comme je t'aime, mon papa !

Sortis de la bibliothèque où ils avaient pris un dernier verre, Albator et Salmanille avaient entendus, involontairement, les derniers propos d'Alguérande.

- Il a tout compris de la vie, murmura le grand brun balafré. Il le sait depuis bien longtemps. Mais il ne peut pas appliquer ce principe, son métier et ses responsabilités justement l'en empêche. Mais il fera toujours au mieux !

- Comme tu as toujours fait, toi aussi. Alguérande a de qui tenir. Je suis si fière de toi, mon Pirate ! déclara passionnément Salmanille.

Avec un gloussement de joie, Albator la prit dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers et la ramener à leur appartement, se dirigeant droit vers la chambre. Pour eux deux, la nuit n'était pas finie !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Shynork, papa ?

Alguérande eut une mimique amusée alors que le _Deathbird_ approchait de la petite planète orange.

- C'est amusant. Durant toutes les années où j'ai vécu là-bas, je ne me suis jamais demandé quel était le nom de cette planète ! Je le découvre en même temps que toi, Alfie. Heureusement que le Toshiro de l'_Arcadia_ en avait toujours les coordonnées en mémoire, du temps où ton grand-père me recherchait ! Shynork donc. Et la forêt et le chalet se trouvent sur sa face cachée ! Place-nous en orbite, Gahad, nous allons prendre un black spacewolf pour rejoindre le chalet.

- Tout de suite, Algie, répondit l'ordinateur principal du vaisseau Pirate noir.

Alguérande se leva, posant la main sur l'épaule de l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Allons au pont d'envol !

- Avec joie, papa !

Le spacewolf couleur de suie s'était posé à la verticale, à quelques mètres du chalet qui avait abrité sept ans durant Khell Lhuronde et son petit protégé à qui il avait réappris à vivre après les années d'enfer sous les coups et humiliations de sa génitrice.

- C'est tout petit… lâcha involontairement Alveyron.

- A l'époque, ça me paraissait immense, sourit son père. C'était tout mon univers. Et je pouvais courir les bois à ma guise !

- Il fait si calme. Ce devait être reposant ! En fait, papa, ton chalet est comme ceux dans les bois de la maison !

- Oui, il y a de cela, convint le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

Contournant le chalet, Alguérande se dirigea vers les enclos, couverts et non couverts, qui avaient abrité les quelques bêtes de leur élevage, allant vers une toute petite tombe.

- Des choclamynes ! lança Alveyron.

- Oui, j'ai enterré Mia-Kun sous ces fleurs qui repoussent chaque année.

- Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer, papa, murmura l'adolescent en s'agenouillant devant le petit monticule coloré et parfumé.

- Elle était tout ce que j'avais, avec Khell.

Alguérande se dirigea vers le chalet.

- Étrange que la tombe de Mia-Kun soit intacte quasi, alors que tout partout la végétation a repris ses droits, que le bois des enclos est vermoulu et menace de tomber en poussière…

Également à sa surprise, la porte arrière du chalet céda sans qu'il ait à la forcer, ces planches-là encore en parfait état, ainsi que les ferronneries.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une bonne quinte d'éternuements due à la poussière, il tressaillit à la vue de l'intérieur préservé lui aussi, copieusement illuminé par le soleil qui passait par les vitres d'une propreté parfaite.

- Tu as engagé quelqu'un pour le ménage ? interrogea Alveyron.

- Non. Khell et moi sommes partis un jour en fermant juste les portes, après avoir confié les animaux aux fermes les plus proches. Ce fut mon premier voyage à Heiligenstadt…

- Je suis heureux que ce Khell et toi ayez pris cette décision. Sinon, je crains que je ne serais jamais venu au monde !

Du bras, Alguérande entoura alors les épaules de son rejeton aux longues boucles de miel.

- Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer que la roue tourne, même si c'est parfois après bien des complications !

- Moi, je suis heureux depuis toujours ! affirma Alveyron en se laissant câliner.

- Tu es courageux, mon grand, fit son père, avec une incommensurable fierté. Car tu n'as pas été épargné, par répercussions de mes déboires !

Le jeune homme fronça néanmoins les sourcils, relâchant son fils.

- Mais rien n'explique que tout soit intact !

- Ce petit sanctuaire n'aura jamais rien à craindre. Il n'est désormais, et depuis bien des années, plus visible que pour toi et ceux de ton sang, Algie. Personne d'autre n'y mettra les pieds ou ne le transformera.

A la voix familière, Alguérande pivota, faisant alors face aux spectres de Khell et de Léllanya.

- Cet endroit est sous la protection des Sages, ajouta cette dernière. Tes souvenirs ne seront jamais saccagés. Je te devais bien cela pour le martyre que je t'ai infligé en parfaite connaissance de cause.

- Tu t'es bien rachetée, et tu continues sur la voie du Bien, fit doucement Alguérande.

Il sourit à nouveau à Alveyron.

- Donc, si l'envie te reprend, tu pourras toujours revenir ici. On peut considérer ce refuge comme complètement inviolable.

- Oui, j'aurai plaisir à retrouver ces lieux où tu as enfin connu le bonheur, papa !

Alveyron lui rendit son sourire.

- Maintenant que tu m'as fait découvrir ton passé, allons voir notre avenir à Innsbruck !

- Bon voyage, les enfants, se réjouit le fantôme de Khell.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Seulement accompagné de son épouse et d'Alveyron, le jet les transportant s'était posé dans la campagne d'Innsbruck, un véhicule électrique les avait amenés au bâtiment principal du complexe qui composait les habitations centrales du haras.

- _Arcadia Sanctuary_. J'aime bien ce nom ! se réjouit Alveyron en regardant son père. Pourquoi j'avais si peur de cet endroit ?

- On redoute toujours l'inconnu, c'est normal. N'est-ce pas, Mady ?

- Ton papa a raison, Alfie, confirma-t-elle. On sait ce qu'on quitte, mais pas où on arrive. En revanche, tu peux nous faire entière confiance. Nous sommes tes parents, nous ne te ferons jamais de mal où nous ne te rendrons jamais malheureux !

- Oh, je sais ! assura l'adolescent. C'est juste que j'adore le château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Mais, il n'est pas dans nos intentions de le quitter. Juste de venir ici passer quelques temps de nos vacances. Comme en cette période où les juments récupérées ont mis bas, où sont sur le point de le faire, expliqua Alguérande.

Alveyron fronça les sourcils.

- Récupérées ? Mais, un haras, ce n'est pas…

- J'ai utilisé administrativement le terme de haras. Mais comme son nom l'indique pourtant, _Arcadia Sanctuary_ est bien davantage un refuge pour chevaux, sauvés d'exploitations diverses, de marchés, de maquignons.

- Comme mon chenil au château ! exulta Alveyron.

- Exactement. Vu néanmoins toutes les tracasseries, permis et autorisations supplémentaires pour un refuge, j'ai opté pour la dénomination haras, rendu la propriété strictement privée et où personne ne pourra jamais faire ingérence sans se frotter à l'un de nous !

Les prunelles gris clair du jeune homme se firent sérieuses, presque sombres. Il prit son fils par les épaules qu'il ne dépassait plus que d'une tête.

- _Arcadia Sanctuary_ est, tout comme le chalet de ma véritable tendre jeunesse, ton héritage. Presque bien plus qu'Heiligenstadt qui revient à Alhannis puisque le patronyme d'Anténor l'empêche malgré tout de revendiquer ce patrimoine. Je te confie mon passé, et cet avenir qui n'est que pour toi, mon Alfie. Et ta mère est d'accord, je n'aurais rien fait sans qu'elle ne m'approuve !

- Oui, ça je sais, vous ne formez qu'un depuis toujours. Je le sais même depuis ma conception !

Vishnire, la Mécanoïde qui régissait le domaine, vint à la rencontre du trio familial.

- Le jeune Monsieur voudrait certainement voir les poulains nouveau-nés ? sourit-elle. Et une autre de nos juments va pouliner d'ici quelques minutes !

- Des poulains ! se réjouit Alveyron en se précipitant derrière Vishnire qui se dirigeait vers la nursery.

* * *

Après avoir suivi les scènes attendrissantes entre mères et petits, Alveyron s'était rendu à l'une des stalles de mise bas.

- Papa, il arrive !

Un vétérinaire était auprès de la jument allongée sur le côté, agitant les jambes, les flancs frémissants.

- Une partie de la poche s'est rompue à l'intérieur. Le poulain se présente par l'arrière-train. Il est coincé, cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps pour qu'il sorte. Et nous pouvons perdre les deux…

- C'est hors de question, rugit Alguérande. On ne l'a pas sauvée de l'équarrissage pour qu'elle finisse sur cette paille ! Sortez le poulain !

- Il est tout juste diplômé de l'école vétérinaire, intervint Vishnire. Il n'est pas aisé d'embaucher, l'ambiguïté des lieux en freine plus d'un. Il faut laisser à _Arcadia Sanctuary_ le temps de se faire une bonne réputation !

- J'imagine que le souvenir de mon père dans la région, sa tyrannie, son injustice, n'y sont pas étrangers, glissa Salmanille, dépitée et réaliste.

- Je ne pouvais le dire la première, Madame.

Alguérande ôta sa veste, retroussa ses manches.

- Filez-moi du désinfectant, de longs gants, je vais vous le tirer de là, par la queue, ce bébé ! jeta le jeune homme en bondissant dans la stalle.

- Mais, Monsieur… protesta le vétérinaire, paniqué, hésitant entre agir et perdre ses deux patients à quatre jambes – en mise bas et à naître - et être renvoyé pour incompétence !

- Papa… ? fit Alveyron d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis expérimenté. Alfie, je me suis occupé de bien des naissances, au chalet, à Heiligenstadt, à ma Ferme de l'Oasis !

- Sauve-les, tous les deux, pria l'adolescent.

- C'est bien mon intention ! assura Alguérande en se plaçant derrière la jument, plongeant ses mains à l'intérieur du corps déchiré par les contractions bien que le poulain bouge de moins en moins comme l'indiquait le moniteur répercutant l'activité des entrailles.

* * *

Tout en buvant sa limonade sous l'auvent du bâtiment principal du ranch, Alveyron voyait avec bonheur les poulains effectuer leur première sortie dans le pré, ne lâchant pas leur mère et venant plus souvent qu'à leur tour se faire câliner et téter.

Et parmi eux Channy, celui que son père avait mis au monde et qui lui aussi ne s'éloignait guère de la mamelle maternelle.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

De retour au château familial d'Heiligenstadt, Alguérande l'avait trouvé bien désert : Alhannis et son épouse repartis, ainsi qu'Alcéllya et son mari, Madaryne en nouvelles répétitions avec Mulgastyr et l'orchestre, et leurs enfants ayant repris leur scolarité.

- Anténor aussi est retourné dans la mer d'étoiles ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de son père avec lequel il se trouvait dans le kiosque à musique vitré du parc, partageant avec lui la carafe d'un excellent digestif.

- Oui. Radjanga et lui ont bien écumé les plaisirs de la région et même au-delà ! sourit Albator. Et Antie a passé toute sa vie dans la mer d'étoiles, lui aussi ne sait pas rester bien longtemps sur le plancher des vaches !

- Reviendra-t-il ? poursuivit Alguérande.

- Aucune idée, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer son père. Ce garçon est plus insaisissable qu'une anguille ! Mais nous le reverrons !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Evidemment, Algie ! Nos routes sont des courbes, elles ne peuvent que se croiser, encore et encore. Et surtout, Anténor sait qu'il a un point fixe où rentrer et où il sera bien accueilli !

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Tu sembles bien sombre, Algie, remarqua-t-il. Je pensais que tu étais revenu dans les meilleures dispositions possibles à ton retour d'_Arcadia Sanctuary _! ?

- Je le croyais moi aussi. Alveyron a transmis son enthousiasme à ses cadets, comme sa mère et moi l'espérions.

Alguérande se leva, faisant quelques pas, fixant les sculptures végétales qu'éclairaient les projecteurs de la nuit.

- Shernolpe n'était que l'avant-garde. Les univers ne peuvent que regorger d'êtres comme elle, de sa force ! Et donc cela risque de barder à nouveau, et très vite ! Sans mes nouveaux alliés particuliers, je ne m'en serais pas sorti… J'ignore quels moyens seront nécessaires, cette prochaine fois. Cela risque bien d'être le pire du pire, papa ! Je ne suis pas prêt, et je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour ces combats-là… Je ne saurai donc pas jouer la partie de façon équilibrée, et encore moins protéger ceux qui ne peuvent qu'être en danger parce que je suis sur la route de ces divinités et qu'elles s'en prendront à ceux que j'aime plus que ma propre vie !

- Un héros préserve sa famille. Mais c'est quand même bien mieux quand il dispose d'armes dévastatrices pour le faire ! cita presque le grand brun balafré.

Son fils à la crinière fauve tressaillit.

- Tu as donc entendu ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir au premier de tes petits-enfants ?

- Ta mère et moi l'avons capté, par inadvertance, alors que nous regagnions nos pénates. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux d'entendre ces propos, venant de toi encore plus, et à l'adresse du jeune Alveyron.

Albator quitta à son tour son fauteuil, son verre à la main et ayant rempli à nouveau celui du jeune homme pour le lui tendre.

- Tu agiras comme tu l'entendras, le moment venu, Algie ! Tu n'es jamais si bon que dans l'improvisation. Et les alliés utiles se manifestent toujours quand il le faut ! J'ai entière confiance en toi.

- Peut-être trop, papa, poursuivit Alguérande, accablé. J'ai des Ailes de Dragon, mais je n'ai pas de quoi rivaliser avec des dieux… Il serait sans doute mieux que tu ne te mêles pas de mes futurs combats, papa. Mais je crains de ne connaître que trop ta réponse !

Albator eut alors un éblouissant sourire.

- Il est évident que je ne te lâcherai pas, Alguérande. Je te cherchais déjà alors que l'on te formait pour mon assassinat. Et depuis que je t'ai sous mon aile, je veille sur toi comme sur tous mes autres poussins. Algie, nous sommes des guerriers, des coqs de combat. Nous protégeons tous ceux que nous pouvons, à notre manière. Et même si nous les exposons, les nôtres ont leurs propres armes, leurs défenses. Désormais, Pouchy et Léllanya peuvent s'interposer, de la plus puissante façon, sans faire de mal. A nous de tout déblayer sur notre passage pour que la liberté et la tranquillité perdurent ! C'est ton serment de Militaire, colonel Waldenheim. C'est mon serment de Pirate capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Papa, tu as tellement les mots justes ! Tu es bien le jeune patriarche de cette famille, la sagesse dans ton réconfort. Merci !

- Tu es requinqué, Algie ?

Le jeune homme vida d'un trait son petit verre

- Mes ennemis ont toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se sont pas encore ligués tous ensemble contre moi… Et je prie pour que ce jour n'arrive pas !

Le tonnerre retentissant, des éclairs zébrant le ciel, Alguérande déploya un grand parapluie, protégeant son père et lui du soudain déluge qui s'était abattu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint le château, les lourdes portes se refermant derrière eux, sécurisantes, comme elles l'avaient été depuis des siècles, mais peut-être plus pour longtemps.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Même si elle avait lieu en petit comité, la fête n'en avait pas été moins réussie, Alhannis seul rentré pour un passage éclair, n'ayant comme chaque année pour rien au monde raté l'anniversaire de son père.

Et un invité impromptu s'était ajouté : Norys Kholm enfin rentré de mission.

- Et comme cadeau, tu repars dans la mer d'étoiles. Tu aurais pu être plus original, papa !

- Je ne changerai pas, Alhie ! se moqua Albator. Tu vois, mon grand, tu n'es pas revenu pour rien de tes affaires.

- Très drôle, grinça Alhannis. Ton sens de l'humour ne s'arrange pas avec les années qui passent !

- Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'humour, rétorqua un peu sèchement Albator. Ou alors, c'était avant que mon visage ne porte ces marques. Mais j'étais quand même plutôt un ado agité, Warius pourrait en témoigner. Je ne me montrais sous mon meilleur jour que pour mon adorée cousine Bérylle !

- Elle a bien eu de la chance. Allez, coupe ton gâteau, on a encore faim et une bonne part ne sera pas de refus !

- J'ai donné naissance à une bande de goinfres, gloussa Albator. Alcéllya et son ventre de montgolfière est la seule à avoir une excuse pour dévorer pour deux !

Mais rien ne pouvant entamer la bonne humeur générale, tous applaudirent quand le maître des lieux souffla ses bougies et entreprit de déposer une portion dans chaque assiette.

Norys eut un éblouissant sourire pour Alguérande mais se recula légèrement quand Madaryne se glissa entre eux pour reprendre son « bien » !

* * *

En milieu de nuit, Alguérande se redressa sur un coude, les sens aux aguets.

- Algie ? marmonna Madaryne qui n'avait guère envie de sortir complètement du sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec Alveyron ! siffla le jeune homme en quittant précipitamment le lit.

Et ce fut au galop qu'il se rendit à la chambre de l'adolescent qui se débattait et hurlait dans son sommeil.

- Alfie, réveille-toi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune garçon s'assit dans le lit, tremblant, le regard dilaté.

- Papy et oncle Antie, ceux d'Unyversium les ont attaqués… Cette fois, ils n'en réchapperont pas !

Une explosion aveuglante envahit la chambre.

- Et celui-ci aussi, nous allons le prendre, rugit une voix inconnue.

Quand il put à nouveau distinguer quelque chose, Alguérande réalisa que l'aîné de ses enfants avait disparu, enlevé !

Il se tourna vers une Madaryne, sur le seuil de la pièce, le visage décomposé d'horreur.

- Dès le matin, je vais voir le général Hurmonde, rugit Alguérande. Je dois repartir dans la mer d'étoiles dès que possible !

- Oui, fais vite, Algie, pria-t-elle.

* * *

Demeurée au château d'Heiligenstadt, morte d'inquiétude, Madaryne accourut à la rencontre de son époux qui venait de franchir les immenses portes d'entrée, escorté de deux inconnus… et les menottes aux poignets !

- Alguérande, que… ? Messieurs, que faites-vous à mon mari ! ? glapit-elle, les griffes déjà sorties, au figuré et presque au propre !

- Le général Hurmonde n'a pas apprécié d'avoir un rendez-vous de si bonne heure. Mais il avait bien évidemment des renseignements de première main pour moi. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne rien entendre… Mon père et Anténor se sont retrouvés dans la mer d'étoiles. Ils ont été attaqués par d'inconnues et inattendues boules de feu… Leurs cuirassés se sont percutés. L'_Arcadia_ et le _Mégalodon_ ne sont plus que deux épaves, et il n'y a plus personne à bord. Alveyron a eu cette intuition avant d'être enlevé, par certainement les responsables de cette première tragédie, expliqua Alguérande.

- Mais, et toi ? insista la jeune femme.

- J'ai eu un accident en revenant du QG de la Flotte.

- Tu sembles intact. Tu es revenu avec ton nouveau bolide de course ?

- Non… Il est sous scellé, pour expertises.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla encore Madaryne en étreignant les poignets entravés de son époux.

- C'était sans doute une erreur d'inattention, je ne l'ai pas vu surgir… Mady, je dois aller en garde à vue. Je ne dois qu'à l'intervention de Joal Hurmonde d'avoir pu venir te prévenir de vive voix.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? se récria une Madaryne au bord de l'hystérie.

Alguérande eut un soupir doublé d'un sanglot.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu surgir, reprit-il, tête baissée. Je l'ai percuté. Madaryne, j'ai renversé et tué un enfant… Je vais devoir en payer le prix.

Impuissante, la jeune femme ne put que voir son mari ramené au fourgon pénitentiaire et emmené, dans l'attente de son procès alors que les dieux d'Unyversium venaient d'entrer en guerre contre la lignée Waldenheim.

FIN


End file.
